Allena Higarashii
by bluechainsword13
Summary: Allena Higarashii- the exorcist with three pieces of Innocence and the only one that can beat Kanda. She came to the Order to celebrate Allen's birthday, only to get one of her Innocence taken from her by the Earl. How will she learn to live with only two thirds of her Innocence, especially when the Earl might come back again, knowing that he has more than one Innocence?
1. Chapter 1

Allena Higarashii

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Man

"Innocence, activate!" Kanda shouted. Jumping up in the air, he slashed at the Akumas' faces held together by Noise Marie's strings.

* * *

Name: Yuu Kanda

Appearance: long dark blue hair, cobalt eyes

Innocence: Equip Type – Mugen (sword)

* * *

BANG! The Akumas exploded and their faces, shattered, fell on the ground. Kanda landed back on the ground and sheathed his Mugen. Turning towards his general, Froi Tiedoll, he said, "Stop crying! You destroyed the mansion yourself!"

"That's just how Shishou is, Kanda, you can't stop that, " Noise Marie told is partner.

* * *

Name: Noise Marie

Appearance: shaved head, blind, wears headphones to enhance hearing

Innocence: Equip Type – Noel Organo (strings)

* * *

"I know, but it just pisses me off whenever he-"

"Is that the best you can do? I've seen better. Y'know what? Even _I've _done better. I've been watching y'all the time since entered the mansion. It took about 43 minutes to destroy the demons," a cold voice interrupted. It came from the opening of the forest, and Kanda and Marie swiveled their heads to see who it was. Sitting with one leg hanging off a tree branch sat a silver haired girl. She wore a Black Order uniform that looked similar to Kanda's, except with short sleeves and a cloak lined with white was thrown carelessly over her shoulder. On her arms, starting from the ends of the sleeves to her wrists, were a black cloth wrapped around it. When she jumped down, her hair flowed freely behind her, and the other two exorcists saw that she was about five foot two inches.

As the girl came closer, Tiedoll looked up from the ground and turned to face her. Surprisingly, his eyes lit up and immediately stood up the apparently greet her. "Allena, I didn't expect you to come so early! It's good to see you!"

"Hmm…" Allena eyed Tiedoll up and down and said, "Ya don't look so bad either. Though, your group is terrible. If they take that long to destroy three level 2 Akuma, they'll die instantly when they meet the Earl."

Kanda snapped and lunged forward with Mugen. Marie gasped while Allena stepped to the side. "Ya need to train more. Make less noise when you move. Oh! And you should know that it isn't nice to attack people in your unit. What's your name? Yuu Kanda, is it?"

* * *

Name: Allena Higarashii

Appearance: silver hair, few inches past shoulders, one silver eye and one golden eye

Innocence: Parasitic Type – Crystal Wings (wings on back)

* * *

Marie's mouth dropped open and exclaimed, "but Kanda is the quietest of all the exorcists! how can you possibly hear him?!"

"Che! I don't know! My ears are super sensitive. If he wants the sneak up on me, then he'd better train more. You're Noise Marie, right?" smirking, she added, "Ya two are failures. Actually," turning to Tiedoll, she continued, "all of you are failures! Anyways, meet'cha at the Order, Genshui!" With that, Allena ran back to the tree she jumped from, hopped back on, and traveled through the forest in the air.

Marie then turned to the General and asked, "Shishou, won't she get lost? And how do you know her? Is she part of our unit?"

Tiedoll held up a hand and said, "Slow down! One question at a time. No, she won't get lost because she has exceedingly great memory. I know her because I trained her to become an exorcist. Well… actually, Cross trained her first. Then she was given to me when he found Allen Walker. Finally, yes, she is part of our unit. She became part of it about 2 weeks ago. I never told you because I thought Komui already told you. Now, we must get back to the Order soon. There will be a surprise party for Allen. Im sure you two remember?" Tiedoll turned to Kanda and look at him sternly.

"Che! It's the Moyashi's birthday. Do I really have to go? Only idiots go to a Moyashi's party. Besides, what would I do?"

"Well, you could improve your social part of y-"

"No way in hell! New people that I meet are so annoying. I wish they could just die," Kanda interrupted.

Tiedoll ignored him and turned to Marie, "Come on, we're leaving. We still have to get back to the Order." Together, the three of them jumped up into the air and went away from the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Allena Higarashii

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Man

-Lenalee's Point of View-

"Lenalee, Come and help me here! I need you to hang up the banner!" Komui called to his little sister. He was very satisfied, for the science division was almost finished preparing for the surprise party.

* * *

Name: Komui Lee

Appearance: wears a white lab coat with white hat, wears slippers and glasses

Occupation: supervisor of science division

* * *

"Coming! Just let me set these cups down!" Lenalee called back. Setting down the cups, she hurried to her brother while activating her Innocence.

Jumping above the heads of others, she landed by her brother and took up one side of the banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ALLEN!" Hanging it on the hook that was nailed into the wall, Lenalee went back for the other corner and also hung it up.

* * *

Name: Lenalee Lee

Appearance: wears black hair in two pigtails, violet eyes

Innocence: Crystal Type – Dark Boots (boots)

* * *

At the door to the cafeteria, Lenalee saw a pretty girl that she did not recognize. Turning to her brother, she asked, "Nii-san, do you know the girl at the door? I've never seen her before."

"Oh! Her? She's Allena. Allena Higarashii. I think she's about three months older than you. Don't forget, she's a very skilled exorcist and sarcastic an-"

"Okay! I get the point," Lenalee stopped her brother. "But what unit is she in?" She turned her head and saw that the exorcist was coming towards her and her brother.

"She was trained by Cross Marian, but then he found Allen, so Cross gave Allena to Froi Tiedoll. Technically, she should be in your unit, but she's in Tiedoll's. With Kanda and Marie," Komui explained. "Her Innocence is called Crystal Wings. No, she's not crystal type; she is parasitic type like Allen. But what I find weird is that she doesn't eat a lot. In fact, she eats less than an average person!"

Before Lenalee could ask anymore, Allena walked up to Komui and said, "Hey, I need to find Cross. Do you know where he is?" Lenalee noticed that her voice was like someone else's. Cold, biting, and harsh.

"Um…. I think he's drinking with Klaud. I don't know exactly where, so you can go check. But before you do, I'd like you to meet my sister, Lenalee. She's three months younger than you and Crystal Type: Dark Boots." Komui put a hand on Lenalee's shoulder and gave her a nudge.

Lenalee nodded and stammered, "N-nice to meet you. I'm Lenalee Lee. I'm an exorcist and also assistant to my brother." She stuck her hand out to shake.

Allena looked at her and nodded. "Ya, nice to meet ya too." Turning her back on Lenalee, she exited and went to look for Cross.

"Turning around, Lenalee muttered, "What's her problem?"

"Ah! Allena doesn't like interacting with others; just like Kanda. She's been alone at the age of five. Her parents were killed by Akuma. None of her relatives would take her in because they were afraid they would get killed," Lenalee looked blankly at Komui. "They believed that her parents were killed because Innocence chose her." A look of understanding came into Lenalee's eyes and she nodded. "Anyways, let's finish the preparations for the party!" Komui declared happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Allena Higarashii

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Man

-Allena's Point of View-

I've been searching _forever_! Where did that damned Cross go? I'm definitely gonna kill him if I find him drinking. It's been eight minutes and I've searched through nearly all the rooms! Ahead of me was an empty and dark hallway with three doors to the left and the right. Making sure no one was around, I walked into the hallway and stopped where the darkness began. No one knew this, but my Innocence had split into three parts. One is obviously my Parasitic wings. Second is also Parasitic. It is in my eyes. They allow my eyes to see clear like day when I am in the dark. The disadvantage is that my eyes have a blue glow to them, so if someone sees it, they would notice. Unless, of course, they were stupid or blind. Though my eyes do have Innocence, I don't have to tell it to activate. They automatically activate. The third is an Equip Type. It's a short dagger, but the blade can go as long as I want it to while it is activated. If it isn't, then it stays as a dagger. But because Johnny makes the uniforms for the exorcists, I had to tell him that I just always kept a dagger for safety reasons.

Entering the darkness, my eyes immediately activated and I saw perfectly. I walked up to the first door on the left and opened it to find only boxes stacked upon more boxes. The next room held the same. As I walked towards the third door, I heard voices.

"Why do I have to be the one drinking with you?" an annoyed voice said. I immediately identified that as General Klaud Nine. But after that came the voice of the general who ditched me for a stupid boy.

"Because I love drinking with beautiful women!"

With my annoyance flaring up, I slammed open the door and saw the two generals sitting in a comfy couch. Cross Marian with his oh so long, wine red hair, and an arm hanging off the couch.

* * *

Name: Cross Marian

Appearance: wine red hair, Phantom of the Opera mask, red eyes (same shade as hair)

Innocence: Equip Type – Judgment/ Parasitic Type – Grave of Maria (gun/ corpse of woman)

* * *

General Klaud sat next to Cross with an annoyed look on her face. Around them were a few guards complaining that the wine Cross was drinking was too expensive. Next to Klaud sat a white chibi monkey holding a chunk of bread and munching on it.

* * *

Name: Klaud Nine

Appearance: one eye covered with blond hair, violet eyes

Innocence: Parasitic Type – Lau Jimin (monkey)

* * *

Though the monkey looked like an innocent plush toy, once it was activated, it was huge and fierce.

Walking up to Cross, I pulled his head back by clutching his hair.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, apparently surprised. When he saw me, his eyes became wider. "Allena! What are you doing here? I didn't expect you to be here so early!"

_Why do these freakin' people keep asking why I'm so early?! It's pissing me off! Do they not want me here or_ what? I screamed in my he found me, I guess that I've been so mean and stuff that Cross became scared of me or somethin'. Ah well, he deserves it. He's the one who ditched me.

"Oi! Get off ya freakin' butt, stop drinking, and tell me where the ***** Allen is!" I literally yelled at him. Cross leaped out of the couch and scrambled up. I saw Klaud smirk at him and stand up and leave the room.

"Well?! Where is he?"

"He- uh- he's in his room, I think." Yep, he stammered which meant that he was scared. Yeah, you're probably thinking, "How can Cross be stammer? He's awesome!"(-.-) Anyways, I had to find Allen, so I ditched him there and went away.


	4. Chapter 4

Allena Higarashii

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Man

-Allena's Point of View-

KNOCK! KNOCK! Okay, I finally found Allen's room, but he won't open the freaking door! What is with him? Or maybe he's sleeping? In that case, I'll just…CRASH! "Allen Walker! Stop sleeping and get the hell up! Do you know how long I've been knocking on that damn door of yours?" I yelled in his sleeping face. Actually, I've only been at his door for about one minute. Yeah, I'm _really_ impatient.

"H-huh? Who's there? What are you doing on my room?" Allen yawned. He looked up at me and then blinked. Quickly propping himself up with the pillows, he rubbed his eyes. Okay, how long does it take for someone to fully wake up?

Sighing, I ripped the quilt from the bed and stepped towards him until my face was a foot from his. With a fake smile and a dangerously sweet voice, I said, "Hello, Allen! It's been a while, huh?" Then, I raised my voice, causing him to jump, "Now wake up and listen!" He quickly got up and slipped on the carpet, falling face down on the floor. _Oh my gosh! This is why I hate men so much!_ I thought.

Getting up, Allen sat at the edge of the bed and said, "A-Allena! Why are you here?" He nervously looked at me and gulped. "Does Komui need me or something?" His eyes suddenly turned dark, "Or does Cross need me to pay off more debts? Come on! It's my birthday and Christmas! Why do I need to do that junk?!"

I exasperatedly threw up my hands and said sarcastically, "No! I'm just here to tell you 'happy birthday!' No way! I came to check on your arm! Now hand it over." Allen had told me that the stupid Kanda had… what… hurt his arm? Anyways, since I was with Tiedoll training, I couldn't go see him until sometime later. Apparently, 'sometime later' was a month later. Not giving Allen time to reply, I grabbed his left arm. I knew it was fine, or at least it should be because though Komui is kinda crazy, he's still good at fixing Innocence.

After I finished examining his arm, Allen got off the bed and I went outside to wait while he changed.

* * *

Name: Allen Walker

Appearance: white hair, silver eyes

Innocence: Parasitic Type - Crown Clown (left arm)

* * *

While I was outside, I saw the utterly annoying Kanda. He stopped and looked at me. "What are you doing in front of the Moyashi's room?" He asked. Then he smirked, "You weren't planning on saying 'happy birthday' to him, were you?"

My eye twitched. I have never told anyone 'happy birthday' except those who are dear to me. That would be… uh, no one. Unless you count my dead mother and father. I glared at him and then pretended to turn my back on him. Instead, I grabbed my dagger and pushed him against the wall, with the weapon to his throat. "Just so you know, I haven't said 'happy birthday' to someone in 12 years since my parents died! Ya got that, ya bastard." I pushed the dagger deeper into his neck to draw blood when he didn't answer.

"Che!"

_Che! Che! _Was all he said?! Oh, he is going down! All of a sudden, I saw Kanda reach for his Innocence sword. Instinctively, I leapt back away from him to avoid getting hit. His eyes widened, then narrowed down to a glare and charged at me. I stepped to the side and he stopped abruptly.

"I see you've been training, huh? Let's say that you improved about... hm, two percent." I smirked. I activated my wings and flew up towards the ceiling and watched him "Che." Without warning, the door to Allen's room burst open

"Sorry for making you wait so lon-" Allen's voice faltered as he saw me and Kanda glaring at each other. "Oi!" he yelled. "You stupid Kanda! What are you doing, fighting in front of my room?!" Kanda just went "Che" and walked away. "Okay, so…what happened?" Allen turned to ask me.

"Che. That bastard suggested me saying 'happy birthday' to you, so I just got pissed, and we ended up fighting." I explained. I heard him sigh, so I glared at him.

Allen put his hands up and said, "I'm sorry, okay!?" I nodded at him. He changed the subject, "How about we go and get some lunch?"

I was about to say yes when I remembered there was a surprise party in the cafeteria. "Nah, maybe later."

"Aww, why can't we go right now?" he whined.

I almost choked, "Dude, you sound like a pervert! Now go die!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm really hungry!"

"Oh, never mind, you can starve to death until later. I'm going to find Komui," I told him. Then, in a deadly voice, I added, "Make sure you don't go into the cafeteria, okay? If you do, you're never gonna see food for a few hours or more, I don't mind adding mre time to that."

Author's Note: Since Cross gave Allena to Tiedoll to train Allen, Allen felt really bad and kept pestering Allena to become friends with him. That's why they're so nice to each other. Especially Allena, because she's usually always cold towards others.


	5. Chapter 5

Allena Higarashii

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Man

-Allen's Point of View-

Allen looked around clueless, not knowing where to go, seeing that he was just threatened by one of his friends on not to go to the place he favored most. He walked blindly around the Order, wondering why he couldn't go into the cafeteria. "Just a little peek couldn't hurt, could it? Anyways, it's not like Allena can find me, she's way too far away." Allen thought to himself. Deciding to pay a visit to the 'forbidden place', he turned away from the hallway he was now walking to the one that would lead him to the cafeteria. Outside of it, Allen saw that the doors were closed shut. "Odd, they never do that. So why now?" The white haired boy considered if this ever happened in the past, but he couldn't recall anything of the sort. Throwing the thought away, he stretched his hand out for the door knob. Instead, from the plotted plant next to him, Allen noticed two eyes staring evilly at him. One silver and one golden eye to be exact. Gaining the picture of never seeing precious food again, he quickly drew his hand away and turned around slowly, acting as if he had never done anything. "That is so creepy. I remember that Allena turned _away_ from the cafeteria. And how did she know that I was at the cafeteria? How does she even fit into such a small potted plant? If she was crouching there, I would understand, but I would still be able to see her, right?" Questions broke through his mind like water flowing out of an overripe river. (I suck at making similes. What I mean by overripe river is that it's overflowing. I didn't put it because it would be redundant).

Seeing that he couldn't go into the cafeteria, Allen became adamant to find the one who would most likely know why the Order was keeping him away from his heaven, Komui. Not knowing that Komui was helping out at the cafeteria himself, Allen picked up his pace to find Komui's office. Allen soon found himself in front of the wooden door and knocked, but to no avail. Not giving up, he knocked again and called, "Komui-san? Komui-san! Are you in there?" Fortunately, turning from the corner was a friend of Allen's. Leaving the door, Allen turned and greeted the nineteen year old boy. "Hey Lavi! Great timing, do you know where Komui-san is?"

"U-uh…um," Lavi wet his dry lips and continued rambling, "Komui? Well, he's… uh, I really don't know." He finally finished. Allen raised his eyebrows questioningly. Lavi shrunk under the stare and then felt his golem wriggle out from his front pocket.

* * *

Name: Lavi

Appearance: red hair, emerald eyes

Innocence: Equip Type – Iron Hammer (hammer)

* * *

The small black golem flew up to its owner's face and bumped against his cheek. Lavi smiled cheekily and said to Allen, "One moment, please." Turning back to the corner, Lavi listened to the message the golem contained.

A happy silly voice resounded into his ears and announced, "Lavi! Find Allen and tell him to come to the cafeteria! Hurry! It'll be really fun!" Lavi sighed and told Komui, "You should have told me earlier! I've already found him and I don't know what to say to him." He waited for a reply, but got none. _That blasted Komui! Now what do I say to Allen?!_ Lavi whined in his head. Walking back to Allen, he changed his mind and ordered, "Komui just gave me a message and told me to bring you to the cafeteria, no questions asked. Come on, follow me." Allen obeyed, with a few stammers here and there, but the two soon made it to square one (for Allen). The only difference is that Lenalee is now waiting outside.

When she saw them, she raised her hand and waved at them. "Hey Allen, Lavi! I'm assuming you got my brother's message, right? Well, come on in." Turning to Allen, she added, "Sorry, you must be so hungry. The cafeteria needed… um, shall I say remodeling? Anyways, yeah, come on." Lenalee opened the door and Lavi and Allen entered to see mountains of scrumptious food decked upon the tables. Colorful balloons of all shapes were clustered together in groups and pinned to the walls. Allen's mouth began to water at the sight of the first class… heaven (-.-). Lavi nudged him and whispered, "Oi, blockhead! Look up instead of at the food." Allen lifted his head to see a giant white banner saying 'happy birthday' to him. When he looked back down, a thunderous chorus of happy birthdays broke out behind him.

Allen whipped around and saw nearly all of the Black Order crowded at the doorway. (I don't know how they got there, just wrote them there XD).leaning against the doorframe was Allen with a smirk dancing on her lips. Next to her was Froi Tiedoll who had something that resembled navy blue hair in his left hand. Bringing his hand forward, Allen saw Kanda desperately trying to slice off his master's hand off. Allen just smiled and then called to everyone at the cafeteria, "Thank you so much for preparing this party!" the crowd cheered and Allen stepped to the side as they surged forward and swamped the interior of the cafeteria. He looked at Allena and asked, "Is this why you told me not to go in here?" She just nodded and stepped forward.

Smirking, her eyes darted to Kanda and back to Allen. "He didn't want to come, so Tiedoll started to get… annoyed. It was really amusing. I've never seen Tiedoll get pissed before." She patted Allen's shoulder and said, "Congrats on turning another year older. That also means that you're getting closer to death." Out of nowhere,, her hand shot out with her dagger and it clinked against another metal object, right above Tiedoll's wrist. Allen stood in utter shock to see how fast his friend's reaction was to stop Kanda from maiming the General's hand.

Kanda just che'd and barked to Tiedoll, "Fine, I'll go in there, just let go of my hair already! It hurts like hell!" Tiedoll stared at his apprentice through his glassed and slowly removed his hand. Kanda jumped from the floor and went into the cafeteria.

"Uh…come on, we should also get going," Allen suggested. His stomach growled and he smiled cheekily, "and my stomach's agreeing with me too." Allena and Tiedoll grinned and followed Allen into the cafeteria to celebrate his birthday. But Allen had one last thought, _it must be true that Allena hasn't said 'happy birthday' in a long time. She didn't even say it to me, even though I'm her friend._

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a few days. When school starts, it'll be even longer, so please bear with it. I'll try to add new chapters whenever I have the spare time. Thanks for reading and please review. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Allena Higarashii

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Man.

-Normal Point of View-

"So, who do you know of the Order, so far?" Allen asked Allena after Tiedoll left them to talk to other people. "I can introduce you to some new people," Allen explained when he saw Allena looking at him with a weird face.

Allena stared at him before listing the names, "Let me see, there's you, Tiedoll, Cross, Komui, Jerry, Johnny, Marie, Kanda- no, sorry, I meant the annoying, idiotic, insolent brat," Allen sweat dropped as his friend continued, "Lenalee, I don't know if you would count Klaud, but I guess, yeah…. And I think that's all."

Allen nodded and said thoughtfully, "Hm, yeah, you're missing out on a lot of others. There's Lavi – you must meet, Bookman, Crowley, and Miranda. Come on, let's go! They must also have some food too, because I'm starving to death!"

"Yet you can talk so much and still take me to meet new people," Allena commented. Allen just scratched his head and chuckled a bit. Taking her hand, Allen walked forward, but Allena resisted his pull and stayed where she was. Allen complained, "Come on, I'm hungry! And I promise that it will be fun meeting them!" tugging on her hand, Allen tried again, but Allena snatched her hand back and went to sit at an empty table a few steps away.

"No!" she countered, "if you want to go see them, then go ahead. But I'm not meeting anyone."

"Why not? It's not like they're scary or anything. Lavi's really funny!" Allen insisted.

Fire erupted from behind Allena and she had to restrain from yelling in desperation, "It's not that I'm afraid if they're scary, it's just that people I've met before had always turned their back on me except for a few, like you, Komui, Cross, and Tiedoll. I would have been friends with Lenalee, but I acted mean to her because if I were friends with her and she found out what happened to my parents, she'd stop being my friend." Allena explained.

"Lenalee wouldn't do that, she'd understand. Why would you say that about others, too?" Allen questioned, sitting next to her.

"It's because it has happened before. I had great friends before I had the Innocence. But when my parents were killed, they all found new friends and stopped talking to me."

~Flashback~

(Few days after parents were killed). "Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko! Come look at this!" I had found a pretty blue stone by the sidewalk at the school playground. Nadeshiko ignored me and so I thought that she didn't hear me. I walked towards her, but when she saw me coming, she ran to another girl and started talking to her instead. I knew that girl and I hated her. Mizuki Sato was her name and she was one of the most popular and spoiled brats in kindergarten (Or at least _I_ thought she was.) Plenty of girls adored her and wanted to be her friend. I don't know how Nadeshiko became her friend, but that's when I saw the two of them look towards me. It made my heart break to realize that they were talking about me, so I retired from being her friend. Soon, I gradually dropped class for alternate days, and my teachers barely noticed when I came back. Then, one month later, I completely stopped going to school and lived out on the streets with a lot of food and some belongings.

One day, when I was playing at a park, a boy about my age asked if he could help me build my sandcastle. Of course, since no one ever talked to me for about nine days, I said 'yes' and looked up to see the kid's face. What I didn't expect was the boy to recognize me when I didn't even know who _he_ was. He backed away and yelled, "Hey! There's the girl whose parents were killed by the monsters! Run!" Everyone ran from the park, which left only me. Teardrops rained down upon my sandcastle, decorating it with darker spots where the salty water hit. _Well, aren't I popular?_ I thought to myself sarcastically in my head. Wiping my eyes, I stood up, took my bag of food and belongings and left the quiescent park.

The day when I turned thirteen was the day that I spoke more than just: hello, bye, get lost, go die, yes, no, and things like that. It was the day when I saw _that_ man. As usual, I was leaning against an alley wall, eating the food that I had stolen. I saw a man with blood red hair and a mysterious black hat that covered his eyes. When I saw this, I already thought he was weird, but looking at his clothes made me think:_ Cross that out, he isn't weird at all! He's a complete alien! _He wore a black coat lined with a lot of gold; and what looked like a golden compass was embedded on the upper left torso. Since there were ore streets to the right of me (he was standing on the left side), I expected him to go past me. Instead, his head turned to me and I glared back, even though I was a little shocked. Not many people noticed me. There was nothing wrong with eating food in an alley way. Or maybe it was because of how I was dressed. My bangs were covering my eyes and my hair was mid-back long, all messy and tangled. Not to mention my clothes; they were dirtied with crumbs, water, and… well, dirt.

Why he came up to talk to me, I had no idea, but when he asked, "Are you the girl whose parents were killed by the Akuma at age five?" my eyes threatened to pop out of its sockets and I was planning on running away. One thing repeated in my mind, "He's a complete stranger, yet he knows about my parents and my age. STALKER." He was too fast though; he grabbed my arm and asked again. This time, I nodded and then glared at him. "Who are you, why do you know about my past and what do you want with me?" I demanded while my other hand slipped into my pocket, fingering the handle of my dagger. The stalker alien just laughed and commented, "So presumptuous! I'm a general, Cross Marian. I know your past because… I can't tell you that. Since you're accommodated with the Innocence, I can tell where you are (is that true?!). But because you don't know how exactly to use the Innocence, if it gets out of control, you will die." I just raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Yeah, that's true," he continued, "I'm here to train you so that you won't die. But don't tell the Order, ok? Well, when you know about it, that is."

I glared at him nonstop while saying "Let go of my hand!" He obviously didn't hear me because he was talking about why I shouldn't tell the Order thing about me. I grabbed my dagger and was about to bring it down on his wrist, but he let go of my hand and adjusted his hat. '_Wow, he let's go of my hand _after_ I take out my dagger. And only to adjust his stupid hat._' I fumed mentally and complained why the hell he had to train me. Then I noticed his head turn towards me and his eyes danced back and forth between the dagger in my hand and me. His hands dropped to his sides and he started to back away. "Seriously! Ya call yourself a General and you're scared of a dagger!" I sighed loudly and said in a menacing voice, "I'll train with you, but you must provide me with food and a bed, or at least a place to sleep properly. Or… I'll tell the Order. "

Cross came back, straightened up, and announced, "Perfect! But one request, you must wash that dirty hair of yours and cut your bangs. I can't tell if you're making eye contact or not."

I nodded and stated the obvious, "I'll do that, but where do I wash? Oh yeah, I'll also need new clothes. I only brought a few pairs and they're all… dead." Cross nodded and beckoned me to follow him.

~End Flashback~

"Well yeah, I went too far from the other topic, but whatever. Anyways, that's why I hate meeting new people." Allena explained after the long story. Turning to face Allen, she was inwardly shocked to see a dark aura drifting around him.

Lifting his head, he asked in a low, haunting voice, "Did he ever make you pay any debts?"

"Nope!" Allena smiled widely. "He demanded me to pay off one of his debts and, let's just say that his face didn't look too good after what I did to him. I told him that he had no dignity and to go pay it off himself." Triumphantly, Allena stood up and punched her fist in the air. Allen looked up weakly, his face pure white. Wobbling as he stood up, Allen grabbed Allena's hand and declared, "As revenge for not paying off any debts!" Before she could refuse, Allen raced off with Allena flying like a kite behind him.

Author's note: Hi! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I want to thankthe four reviewers so far.

~Halley Vaneria

~Jennifer

~Kristine

~Angela

The last three reveiwers are guests so yeah. Anyways, I might not post next week because I have tons of benchmarks for school. Thanks for reading this far! Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Allena Higarashii

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Man

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in about 2 weeks. I had so many tests in school and then I had the practice SAT. I'm really sorry and thanks for waiting so long for me to add this chapter! Thanks for all the viewers! This chapter is mostly a flashback on Allen and Allena. Hope you enjoy! There's an important note at the end of the chapter regarding my _next_ chapter, so please read it! Okay, time for story.

The first person Allen found was Krory – talking to a group of finders about his life in the castle.

"Hey, Krory!" Allen called. "Meet Allena Higarashii! She's kinda new here and she is in Tiedoll's unit. She's another Parasitic Type and her Innocence is-" Allen was cut off with a hand over his mouth. Allena stepped from behind him and said to Krory coldly, "Ya don't need to know anything about me, except that I'm Allena Higarashii. And it would be a delight if you forgot my name also."

Krory nodded, bewildered, and greeted, "N-nice to meet you, Allena. Welcome to the Order."

* * *

Name: Arystar Krory

Appearance: white strip of hair in front, rest is black; black eyes (I don't know what color eyes he has. If you know, could you tell me, and I'll change it immediately. Thanks!)

Innocence: Parasitic Type – Teeth (hehe, don't know his Innocence either)

* * *

Removing her hand from Allen's mouth, Allena left with an audible mumble of, "It's not like this is my first time here at the Order. This is why I hate meeting new people, they're so stupid." Allen stared after his friend, and then quickly apologized to Krory, telling him that Allena didn't like meeting new people. Krory just shook his head and said, "I'm sure Kanda's also like that. So, how did you get to know Allena? She seems pretty tough to get along with."

Allen nodded and contemplated for a moment. "Yes, I had a known her for three weeks until I finally got to be her friend. And I'm telling you, I annoyed her so much to the point that she became so pissed and was about to cut me with her dagger. Luckily, Cross was there and stopped her. Mind you, she's really good towards Cross. Though she seems to want to kill him, she appreciates that he helped her. Allena's just like Kanda. They're both really cold towards other people and they love noodles. Well, Kanda like soba and Allena likes spicy ramen. They have the want to kill… no, just kidding, but they're both really violent."

Krory interrupted, "Wait, but isn't Allena in Tiedoll's unit?"

"Yeah, but Cross was stupid and trained both of us at the same time until after a month passed and figured to let Tiedoll take over Allena's training." Now, another dose of a dark purple aura swarmed around Allen. He smiled evilly, "That's when Cross started pushing all his damned debts onto ME!" Krory chuckled nervously while Allen continued, "The next time I saw Allena was about two months later, which is today."

~Flashback~

DAY 1: "Allena! Please don't be mad!" Allen begged the white haired girl. (Oops, they're both white haired but whatever).

"You brat! I'm not mad! I'm pissed only because of you. Now go die in a corner and leave me alone!" Allena turned around and stomped out the door (they're in an abandoned house). Allen stared after her and was about to ask her to be friends, but thought better of it and went into an empty room.

_Why is she so cold towards me? She seems pissed every day, even when I don't talk to her. I wonder what her past was like. Did her parents disown her like mine did to me? Oh well, maybe she'll be in a better mood tomorrow and I can ask her again. _Allen made up a plan to try and get Allena to listen to him before he fell asleep, but he didn't know that he would not see her the next two days.

DAY 2: The next morning, Allen got up very early and decided to make Cross, Allena, and himself some breakfast. He went into the kitchen and found a toaster in one of the dark cabinets. Producing some bread and butter from nowhere, he stuck the bread in pairs, as the toaster only held two at a time. He then looked around and found three different chipped plates and three plastic knives. He washed those in the sink and let them air dry. When the toast was done and the plates dry, he sliced the butter and put two cubes on each toast. He brought the plates into the desolate living room and saw Cross stretching his arms over his head.

The general looked up and questioned, "Who'd you make that for? Why are there three plated, are you giving me extras?"

"Yeah, you wish," Allen retorted, "They're for all three of us, who else?"

Cross blinked. "Don't you know? Allena left during the night because she sensed some Akuma nearby."

"Eh?! But I made this mainly for her! And shouldn't I have sensed the Akuma also because of my left eye?"

Allen's master scoffed. "What, you gonna propose to her? Allena's meaning of 'nearby' may be ten times farther than yours."

"No! You've got it all wrong! I just want to become friends with her!" Allen said, blushing. "Anyways, if not me, why didn't you go with her?" He sat down and set the plates on the rotting floorboard. He pushed two plates toward Cross and grabbed a toast for himself.

"I tried to persuade her to let you come with her, but she said she could beat them." Cross shrugged and grabbed the two slices of toast from the plate, sandwiched them together and took a big bite. For t he rest of the day, Allen trained with Cross as he was still pretty new.

DAY 3: Allena still hadn't come back and Allen brought this matter to Cross. "Don't worry, she'll be fine!" He had said, then shooed Allen out of the room so that he could smoke in peace.

DAY 4: It was a rainy afternoon and Allena was still gone. Cross was sleeping and he hadn't even worried about one thing. Allen just prepared another sandwich as he had done for the last two days. This time, he decided to put some chili inside to trick Cross, as he was the one who ate both sandwiches. When he was done, Allen went into the room next to Cross's and lay down to sleep for a while.

One hour later, Allen woke up and went to the living room to see if Allena had come back yet. But as he passed the front door, he saw a body lying on the ground. He cautiously took a few steps closer and was near enough to see a flash of white hair through all the caked, dry blood. "Allena?" He asked. No response. "Allena? Are you ok?" Allen tried again. When she still didn't answer, Allen yelled for Cross. Then, without warning, a hand grabbed Allen's wrist and pulled him towards the floor. His heart pounded wildly in his chest. He knew it couldn't be Allena… but the hand was coming from under her body, and it was bloody and bruised.

"Don't you dare say another word, got that, brat?" A voice rasped. Allen gasped as he recognized the voice belonged to Allena. Allen nodded, but realized Allena couldn't see him, so uttered a quick "yes".

At that moment, Cross walked into the room and yelled at Allen when he saw the body. "Get that bloody thing out of here! We cannot get sick and infected because of this thing!" Allen stuttered, trying to explain that this "thing" was actually Allena. Instead, Allena lifted her head and glared at Cross. "Ya bastard! Ya pick me up from the streets and then decide to throw me out because of a few damn bruises?!" Cross stepped back and stared at her face. There were cuts, bruises, and plenty of blood all over. Though she had all these wounds, she still glared like hell at him.

"My God!" Cross exclaimed. "What the _hell _happened to you? You're only fighting Akuma!"

Allena spat out some blood on the ground and wiped her mouth. "Well, how do you expect a regular exorcist to fight more than 100 level 1 and 2 Akuma?!" She slowly let go of Allen's wrist and painfully pushed herself up, wincing once or twice, despite all the injuries. "Now hurry up and give me something to eat! I'm gonna starve to hell!" She commanded.

Allen rushed into the kitchen and brought out the sandwich he had made earlier. He handed Allena the food and watched her take a bite. Not even chewing twice, she spat it out and threw the rest on the floor. "What type of sandwich is this, brat? It burns like crazy! Do ya want me to die that much to give me a sandwich stuffed with chili?"

Allen stood rigid, shocked, and stuttered, "I-I uh-uh-uh, well… t-that was supposed t-to be given to Cross."Cross let out a loud, "WHAT?!" But Allena ignored him and started to…_ laugh_.

"Ahahaha! Brat, ya got the tactics for revenge! Give me a high five!"(Unlike Allena, much?) Allen gladly lifted his hand and swung it forward, but only slapped air. When he looked at Allena, he saw her holding her arm. "Sorry, can't hold my arm that high, it hurts too much. Just tap my hand instead." Allen obliged and they both started laughing.

Cross interrupted them of their laughter and said, "Anyways, you've got to go wash your hair and wounds. You can't stay like that forever."

"Yeah… I'll do that later, I can barely move, and most of the blood isn't mine. It's the Akumas'." With that, Allena flopped down on the ground and began sleeping.

~End Flashback~

Author's note: Hey, I ended up finishing it today, and I'm sorry for the crappy ending. Anyways, I know Allena is kinda out of character in the end, but I couldn't find a way of how to make them friends. Hope you enjoyed it and please review, comment, criticize, etc.

**IMPOTANT NOTE: **In the next chapter, the exorcists will be playing a card game during the party. Those of you who know how to play "peanut butter", then you know it's a game with pairs. So I thought that instead of me making up the pairs, let the readers do that! So just tell me which pairs you want out of the following exorcists: Kanda, Allen, Allena, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui (yeah, I know he's not a exorcist, but... yeah.) I'm going to wait for at least 10-15 votes, and then I'll start writing, and hopefully I'll be able to type it up and post it! (I'm so stupid! I just noticed the poll thingy and _finally _created one! It's on my profile, so you can vote for the pairs!)Thanks for reading this!


	8. Chapter 8

Allena Higarashii

Chapter 8

I do not own Man

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in about a month! I had tons of tests and then I had to wait a week for the poll, then I finally had to type it up. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

-Normal Point of View-

When Allen finished, there was a silence between him and Krory. "Well, it's nothing sad; I mean she survived didn't she?" Allen broke the quietness. "Anyways, let's play something during the party! It's so boring right now. All that these people do is eat and talk!"(Look who's talking now XD) Krory nodded and stood up, the action followed by Allen. "But what shall we play?" Allen thought for a moment. "Oh, yes! We should play peanut butter!" Krory looked confused. "Isn't that just eating though?" Allen laughed and explained, "It's a card game. Want to play?"

"It's okay, maybe I'll just watch." Krory decided.

Allen nodded and said, "But I need an even number of people to play because this game requires us to play in pairs. Can you help me look for… uh, Allena, Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui? Wait, that's only five people. Then let's count in Kanda! I'm gonna go look for them! Meet me by… Jerry's place! Bye!"

Krory just stood there as Allen zoomed off. _What happened to 'Can you help me look?' Oh well, I guess I'll just go to Jerry and get some food while I'm there. _He thought.

-Allen's Point of View-

_Let's find Lavi first! I'm gonna tell him my plan!_ Allen thought. His plan was going to be good for him, but not for two others. When Allen found Lavi, his job for looking for Lenalee and Kanda was cleared. The three of them were talking about who knows what, with plates of food in front of them, except for Kanda. "Hey guys!" Allen exclaimed, "Want to play a card game? I just need to find Allena and Komui."

Lavi and Lenalee nodded, but Kanda just went, "Che. Why would I want to play cards? They're stupid."

Lenalee looked at him sternly and said, "Come on, you're going to play whether you like it or not. Besides, there's nothing else to do at this party. Sooner or later, we're going to end up eating more food than Allen's had." Turning to Allen, she said, "I think Nii-san might be talking to Jerry. I'll go and find him."

When she was gone, Allen asked Kanda, "Do you mind if I ask Lavi something somewhere else?" He already knew the answer, but he asked anyways to avoid suspicion.

"Che. Why should I care about what you do? I could care even less about what you want to say," Kanda answered.

Allen just nodded and grabbed Lavi by his scarf, dragging him off to another table. When he set him down, Lavi was choking and clutching at his neck, rasping, "Stop it! I'm about to die! I think I can see a bright white light!" With that, he flopped down on the table, making such a dramatic effect that people around them turned and stared.

Allen ignored the other people and nudged Lavi and whispered, "Stop it Lavi! Listen, I have a plan that you will love for our game!" Lavi immediately sat up and listened attentively. "Look, since we're going to play peanut butter, and it's a game that requires pairs, do you want to pair up Allena and Kanda? I'm sure it's going to be really fun!"

Lavi held up a hand and sputtered, "Peanut butter? What type of game is that? I thought we were going to play a card game. Besides, I don't want to dip my hand or face in peanut butter. That's gross!"

Allen sighed. "No, stupid. It _is _a card game, okay? Now let's go." Instead, Lavi stopped Allen and asked, "Just a question, but who is Allena?"

Allen face palmed and sighed again. "Never mind. I'll just introduce you to her when we find her. You know what? I'm too lazy. I'll just wait with Krory and Lenalee." Lavi just nodded and followed Allen to Jerry's kitchen area, only to find Allena and Kanda bickering, attracting many stares. Krory, Lenalee, and Komui were all chatting happily about the party, acting like they didn't know the two fighting people.

"You're pissing me off! Watch me cut off your thing that you call a ponytail!" Allena's raised voice cut through Allen's ears, causing him to snap. He'd already seen them arguing before, and for some reason, it annoyed him. He walked up to Allena and before she could take out her dagger, he stopped her hand. Her head immediately whipped towards his face, now glaring at him. "Let go of my hand," she said threateningly.

"Only until you promise not to yell anymore and… play a card game with us." He blackmailed her.

"Fine, but it depends on who 'us' is."

"They would be Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, Kanda, and me!" Allen said excitedly, hoping that Allena would play.

"No!" Allena answered at once. Allen opened his mouth to make Allena change her mind, but she interrupted him. "No way in hell am I going to play a game with that stupid idiot around!" Kanda made a sound, but Allen stopped him before he could do anything.

"Please! Please play with us! I promise I won't cheat!" Then he started doing puppy eyes at her.

"You should know that I'm not going to fall for your puppy eyes. But I'll play anyways. Just let go of my arm already!" Allen smiled brightly and released her arm.

"Now come here, and I'll teach you guys how to play!" Allen sat down and everyone else followed in suit. "Okay, listen up. First of all, you get into at least two pairs. Deal out four cards to each person, and set four cards in the center. The object of the game is to get four of the same cards with different suites. Now, you and partner should have a code that isn't too obvious. So do your code, and if your partner notices, then they should and will say 'peanut butter'. But if the opponent pair knows, or thinks they know the code and you're doing it, then they say 'jelly' and you guys lose. Whoever says 'peanut butter' first, wins. You guys get it?" They all nodded, and Allen continued, "Okay, time for partners! I choose Lavi!" Lenalee went to her brother, and all that was left was Allena and Kanda.

The two of them glared at each other and said in unison, "I'm _not _going to be paired up with this idiot!"

Author's note: Hi! I'm sorry, again, for the late update. Hope you liked this chapter! Please comment and review! I don't know when the next time it will be when I add a new chapter, but I'll try my best to update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Allena Higarashii

Chapter 9

I do not own Man

I'm going to add a recap because the beginning ties with the end of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this story so far, and thanks for reading!

~They glared at each other and said in unison, "I'm not going to be paired up with an idiot like this!" ~

-10 minutes later of arguing between Allena and Kanda-

Allena stomped away from Kanda and went for Allen. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she glared at him and yelled, "You did that in purpose! You brat! I should've never agreed to play. But since I keep the promises that I make, I'll pay." She let go of Allen's shirt and seemed to turn around, but stopped. She turned back to him in the few steps she had already taken. She said in a deadly whisper, "Ya better not cheat, or I _swear, _you will be paying debts for the rest of you pitiful little life!" Allen just nodded silently, not expecting her to hate Kanda with such a passion. Then he shuddered, knowing that if he cheated, Allena would know, and it would be the end of his life.

"Anyways, get with your partners and think of a code," Allen instructed, his voice a little shaky. The pairs spread about around the table, excluding Allena and Kanda.

"We're going to discuss this somewhere else," Allena said, jerking her thumb to the hallway.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Oh, 'cause we're probably going to be really loud."

"Are you saying that I'm loud?" Kanda interrupted, his voice already rising.

Allena smirked. "Why, I suppose that I am. Look at how loud you already are. We haven't even gone outside yet." That shut Kanda up, and the two of them went outside. "Okay, I already have a code, how about you?" Allena asked Kanda.

"No, what is it?"

"With the hand that you hold your cards with, hold up the number of fingers of each type of same card that you have. So if you have one Ace card, then put up one finger. Two cards- two fingers. Anyways, ya get the point, I hope. It just goes in until four, obviously. Okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

"You better get it, 'cause if you don't, I'm going to kill you."

"Tch. I already said 'whatever'. You're so annoying; I don't even know why I'm playing this stupid game."

"Look who's talking," Allena retorted. Kanda just turned his head away, muttering inaudible curses.

-Lavi/ Allen's Point of View-

"So…" Lavi dragged the word, lost for what code to use.

"So…" Allen echoed after him. They stared at each other. Shrugging, Allen said, "I have one, but it sounds really stupid."

"I don't care, we just need a signal. What is it?" Lavi demanded.

"When you have the four cards, say 'trash', so it can sound like we're asking if anyone needs anymore cards. Is that okay?"

Lavi nodded. "Yeah, better than what I can think of."

-Lenalee' Komui's Point of View-

"Oh, oh! I have a good one!" Komui exclaimed in the happy way he always is. Without letting Lenalee say anything, he said, "How about I say 'I love Lenalee!' and you can say, 'I love Nii-san!' How's that? Isn't that good?"

"No!" Lenalee blushed slightly. "That's just… embarrassing. Um, how about anoth-" Lenalee was cut off with Komui's sobbing.

"My dear Lenalee doesn't like my signal!" He cried out hysterically to no one in particular.

"Nii-san! Stop whining! I'll think of another one that we both will agree on, okay?" Lenalee said. Her brother cheered up at once and waited for her to think. "Okay, I have one! So we start out with holding the cards in our right hand, and when we have the four cards, switch it over to your left hand. But since I'm thinking that players usually don't use signals that need this much observing, we need to pay attention to each other frequently. You got that?" When she looked at her brother, she saw he was crying again.

"My Lenalee is so smart! Yes, we will definitely use this signal!"

-At the Table-

When everyone was at the table, Allen brought out some cards. "Let's go sit on the floor. It will be easier to grab and deal out the cards," he suggested. Once they were all settled across from their partners, Allen dealt out four cards to each. "Okay, you guys can look at each others' cards and switch out if you need to. Only pairs, though," he told them. The six players split up to look at their cards.

Allena: 7, 5, 4, 10 Kanda: 3, 3, 5, 5

Allena gave Kanda her 5 and took his three.

Allen: 3, 10, K, 6 Lavi: 5, Q, J, 9,

They frowned at each other. "Come on! Now we have to start from a random number!" Allen groaned.

Lenalee: J, 6, 10, 3 Komui: 6, 2, K, 9

Komui gave his sister the 6 and took the J.

They gathered on the floor once again, and waited for Allen to deal the four cards in the middle. K, K, 8, 4. They all stared at the cards for a millisecond and lunged. Allen took the two Kings before Komui could, and threw out a 10 and 3. Allena took the 3 and swapped it out with her 10. The two 10s were taken by Lenalee and the replacements were a 3 and 6. Allena reached for the 3 and put out her 8, while Kanda took the Ace and threw out his 3. Now, both of them had up three fingers and Allena changed it to four as she grabbed the last 3. She dropped a 7 in the middle when Kanda called out 'peanut butter'.

Allen threw his cards down, saying, "What? That's not possible! It barely even lasted for _five_ minutes! Are you guys crazy or what? This is no fun!" Despite what he just said, Allen was smiling. Allena smirked while she threw her cards into the middle, revealing her four 3s. Kanda muttered, "Yes, we are perfectly sane, thanks." But no one payed attention because Allen was talking. "I should have won even if I didn't cheat!" Allena stopped smirking and glared at him.

"Did you cheat? You better not be lying when you answer."

Allen shook his head quickly. Allena then smiled slightly while Allen continued to complain loudly about how it wasn't fun anymore and that he should have won. Suddenly, Allena had a different feeling flow through her blood which spread around her body. Something was wrong, and she didn't know what it was. She closed her eyes for a minute, trying to detect what was different. Once she found out, her eyes snapped open and she stood up abruptly. Allen stopped his ranting and glanced up at Allena.

"Allena?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Hurry! Get up! There are Noah around here, and the Earl's with them." Allen's eyes widened. Projecting her voice, Allena shouted, "Everyone! Get out of here! There are Noahs here!" At that moment, a window shattered, and a purple butterfly flew in. next through the window was the tip of a pumpkin's head. The Noah had arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

Allena Higarashii

Chapter 10

I do not own Man.

All the finders, exorcists, and people of the science division stared in shock at the five Noahs, including the Earl. The first one that had come through was a young girl with a lollipop in her hand and an umbrella in the other. She wore a white blouse with a purple ruffled skirt. Adorned on her feet were black dress shoes and black and purple striped socks reached up to her knees.

* * *

Name: Road Kamelot

Appearance: spiky, purple hair; yellow eyes

Noah: 9th Noah; Noah of Dreams

* * *

The next Noah who entered was a man with a black top hat and wearing a comfortable white collar shirt. On his belt hoop was a chain that was looped into a playing card. The back of the card had a pattern of alternating black and white diamonds. On the front was a cell that caved in backwards with tons of names scribbled in the walls. A little human like thing held a mop in his hand.

* * *

Name: Tyki Mikk

Appearance: curly black hair; yellow eyes

Noah: 3rd Noah; Noah of Pleasure

* * *

The third Noah was a woman with long black hair tied back into a low ponytail. She wore a plain white collar shirt, covered with a white lab coat. Under the collar of her shirt, she had a navy blue colored ribbon wrapped around, and it ended in the front with a loose bow.

* * *

Name: Lulu Bell

Appearance: long black hair, tied in ponytail; yellow eyes

Noah: 12th Noah; Noah of Lust

* * *

After Lulu Bell, there came a very strongly built Noah. He had a broken lollipop in his mouth, which just seemed to ruin his reputation as the strongest person yet. Yet with the lollipop, he still glared at everyone and everything in the room. It looked as if he was trying to resist the sweets in a few of the party tables.

* * *

Name: Skinn Bolic

Appearance: black spiky hair; yellow eyes

Noah: 8th Noah; Noah of Wrath

* * *

Finally, a curved, tipped black shoe came through and next came a beige colored coat. Followed by that was a face. And this was an extraordinary face. It was a face with a gigantic mouth, eternally giving off an eerie smile, showing all the teeth. And it stayed like that, meaning that it never ceased to close. The eyes were hidden with a pair of round, circular spectacles. On his head, the Noah wore a black top hat, similar to Tyki's, with a plaid red and green ribbon lining the circumference of the base. A decorative holly was placed in front of the ribbon, covering up where it overlapped. Scattered all about were all sorts of colored bauble, in many different sizes.

* * *

Name: Millennium Earl

Appearance: always wears a hat on head, yellow eyes

Noah: patriarch

* * *

When the Earl reached the ground, he dusted his coat quite calmly, as if oblivious that he had just crashed Allen's birthday party. Finished with cleaning his coat, the Earl spoke with authority to the hushed people of the Order. "It's time for the Noah! We have come to take the Innocence and kill all the exorcists!" (Sorry for the lame speech). Continued silence greeted his words, and then everyone was on their feet, trying to reach the doors, trying to save themselves. The Earl snapped his fingers once, and this time, all the windows shattered and thousands of Akuma came in. there were level ones, twos, and threes, the level ones with their guns cocked and ready to shoot and any command. Some finders and people of the science division had already fled the cafeteria, most likely gone to get the talismans. The exorcists immediately stood up and activated their Innocence. Synchronized, they jumped onto an Akuma, and destroyed it, moving on to the next one. But it made no difference of how much they killed. There were more Akuma swarming in, crowding the cafeteria. When they started killing the Akuma faster, the Noah started to fight also. Since the only exorcists that were there were Allena, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Marie, Daisya Barry, and Miranda Lotto, they could fight the Noahs in pairs, with one more exorcist still fighting off the Akuma. (The Earl wasn't in the room at the moment, so there are only four Noahs). They all decided that they would let Daisya kill the Akuma, and he agreed. Allena and Kanda fought Skinn Bolic; Allen and Lavi fought Road; Marie and Miranda fought Lulu Bell; and Krory and Lenalee fought Tyki. The exorcists fought for hours, with multiple finders and science division members using talismans to freeze Akuma so that Daisya could kill them easily. Throughout those hours, only Allena and Kanda were successful in killing a Noah. Since Skinn Bolic was now dead, they split up with Allena joining Krory and Lenalee, and Kanda helping Marie and Miranda. Now that the Akuma were all starting to disappear, it was easier to fight with all the new room.

Allena started to help Daisya with the Akuma, because Krory and Lenalee were doing pretty well, but Tyki darted in front of her, preventing her to go to Daisya. Lenalee and Krory now trailed hopelessly after him, trying to bring him down. Allena took out her dagger and activated it, making it go as long as Kanda's sword. Tyki's surprise showed in his eyes, but it quickly went away. He used his shield like weapon and used it to block Allena's swing.

"Tease," Tyki commanded, "eat her wings and make sure that she can't use them." Allena smirked. A purple butterfly flew innocently towards her wing, but not even an inch close, it crackled like electricity and slowly faded away. Tyki narrowed his eyes at her. _What is wrong with this girl? Does she have more than one Innocence? But that's impossible! Once one Innocence chooses its user, then there can't be another one compatible to it! _Allena raised her sword again and aimed for his arm, but Tyki deflected it. Unfortunately, the sword slipped at the last second and cut his arm slightly, causing it to seep and stain the white shirt. _I should have been able to go through that! Then that means that she _does _have more than one Innocence. Oh well, as soon as I kill her, then I'll be able to get all the Innocence that she contains._

Now that Allena had been long stopped by Tyki, she had to fight with Krory and Lenalee again. Occasionally, when an Akuma came towards her, she would use her wings to destroy it. Not until a finder yelled, "Look at the windows!" did Allena realize that it was gradually getting darker by each second in the room, despite the lights that were still on. Looking at the window, Allena didn't see anything, but later noticed that it was completely black. No light can through, hence the darkness. Suddenly, all the lights flickered and went out, and it became silent. Not even the Noah or Akumas moved. "Shit!" Allena yelled out. "Shit! Crap! Oh shit!" She shut her eyes, not wanting anyone to see them. _It that Noah sees my eyes, he'll definitely know that something's up. Oh fu- shit! Why know, of all times? _She thought wildly, not knowing what to do. If she kept them closed, who know what could happen. If she opened them, she would be able to see everything, but to others, they would just see a pair of glowing blue eyes. Deciding on opening her eyes, she did that, and heard a few gasps travel around the room. She saw Allen whisper to Lavi, "Is that an Akuma?" Lavi shrugged, fear in his eyes. Allena looked in front of her, wondering why Tyki hadn't attacked her yet, especially when he had such an advantage. In fact, why wasn't anyone fighting? Scanning her surroundings, she didn't see _any_ Noah or Akuma. Just exorcists and finders and science division people. "What's going on?" Allena asked.

"Oh, who knows?" Kanda replied sarcastically. "Maybe all the lights turned off and no one's fighting?"

"You, shut up," Allena ordered. "I mean, why aren't there any Noah or Akuma here? They all disappeared. " the people just looked around sightlessly in the dark, murmuring slightly. Something small and hard hit Allena's arm, followed by even tinier pieces of the same thing. Lifting her head to look at the ceiling, she gasped.

"Allena? Was that you? What's wrong?" Allen asked, facing the opposite direction of her, thinking she was over there.

"It's the ceiling. It's starting to break. A part of it fell on me just then."

-Noah Point of View-

"Hakushaku, did you see that?" Tyki asked the Earl. "That girl's eyes were glowing when the lights went out."

The Earl nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, yes. I did." He then asked, "Anything else odd about her?"

"She had wings on her back, which I'm assuming is her Innocence. But then she took out a dagger. I swear it is a dagger, but then she said 'activate' and it became as long as a sword." The Earl's eyes widened slightly, and then narrowed.

"Then we'll just have to take all the Innocence that she has."


	11. Chapter 11

Allena Higarashii

Chapter 11

I do not own Man.

Sorry I didn't update last week. It was spring break and I went to Galveston. Anyways, this is the last chapter! I didn't want to post another chapter because it would be too short and I didn't like that, so this is longer than the usual ones. There's a real sudden transition in the mood, so I'm sorry for that. Hope you enjoy this chapter though! Please review!

-Allena's Point of View-

More and more bits of the ceiling continued to fall on the people, causing them to stand up. There was lots of noise and I knew that all of the people crowded in the cafeteria could never make it out in time. All too quickly, a chunk of the ceiling broke apart and landed with a resounding thud. There were grunts heard, and then silence. Now light was streaming through and the same previous butterfly as before flew in. but this time, only Road, Tyki, and the Earl came in. I couldn't sense the other two Noah, so I guessed that they were in their Ark. Allen stood up and confronted the Earl, glaring.

"What do you want with us? You already left, so why are you here again?" He demanded. I could see the Earl's eyes dancing maliciously in their sockets.

"Why, I'm looking for an exorcist by the name of Allena Higarashii." He paused. "I'm sure she's here. Tyki-pon here fought her and tells me that she is… special." I looked around, and then walk forward. When I went past Komui, I heard him whisper to me.

"Allena? What are you doing? You aren't planning on handing yourself to the Earl, are you?"

I shake my head. "_Hell_ no. I'm just going to see what he needs me for." Komui nods worriedly. I can see it in his eyes, mixed with fear. Next to Allen, I say to the Earl, "So, what do you want me for? If you plan on taking my Innocence, you can get it _after _we beat you to hell and when I die." People nodded together in support, though rather nervously in my opinion.

The Earl's mouth curved up slightly, and I was surprised that he knew how to even smile, considering that he's probably been do it his whole life. "Well, we'll see who wins first, shall we. Then you can see which one of us will be going to hell." As before, he snapped his fingers, sending in even more Akuma than before. The non-exorcists scrambled around, looking for any talisman or weapon that could help. I quickly leapt on a demon and used my wings' Innocence to kill it. Everyone was fighting, even the Noah battled. But they didn't seem to be using all their strength. I then started using all my basic attacks, still good enough to be able to destroy the Akuma swiftly.

-Normal Point of View-

Allena and Daisya fought off the Akuma while the rest of the exorcists fought with the Noah. They decided that the Akuma needed to be cleared more that the Noah, as they took up most of the space. The two of them wasted no time, killing multiple demons at once, and then moving on to the next bunch. They didn't get very far, stopped by Lavi warning Allena. "Watch out Allena! Behind you!" she turned around, but for once, was too slow. A pair of hands gripped her wrists and held them behind her back. She tried twisting out of her opponent's grasp, but it was too strong. Daisya tried to get to her, but ten or more Akuma appeared in front of him, forcing him to fight. All the others were occupied with the two Noah, and were unable to help her.

Seeing that is was no use struggling, Allena craned her neck to see who it was that was behind her. _Black top hat, white collar shirt, that must be Tyki!_ She thought. Tyki's face moved towards her ear, and he whispered to her. "You know that my body can go through anything I want it to, right?" Allena didn't say anything and he continued, "But the only thing that it can't go through is Innocence. So that means that if I want to take your eye out, and my hand resists it or can't go through, then I know that your eye has Innocence. Am I correct?" Allena clenched her teeth together, knowing that he wanted the Innocence in her eyes. Tyki removed one hand from Allena's wrists and brought it forwards to her left eye.

While Tyki moved his hand forward, he felt a pulsing beat coming from the eye, as if trying to push him away. He smiled to himself, and put his fingertip to Allena's eyelid, but when he moved down, his finger was unable to go any farther than it already had. Allena glared at him after he moved his hand away. Tyki sighed. "Seems like we're going to have to get the Earl or Road to do this," he said. "Now activate your wings. I know that they are also Innocence."

Allena glared in front of her. "Like hell I'd do that, ya bastard," she retorted.

"Well then, would you like to hang in the air from your hair and arm when I pull your eye out? I mean we're talking about taking Innocence from an eye." Allena could almost hear the smirk in Tyki's voice. She let a strained breath and activated her wings again. The moment they unfolded and were ready to fly, Tyki pushed off the floor and walked to the Earl while in the air. "Hey, Earl, what do you want me to do with this girl's eye? It's Innocence and I'm unable to take it out." He questioned. The Earl glanced at the two while still fighting Allen, Kanda, and Lavi. Allena heard Allen hitch in a breath when he saw her.

"We'll have Road do this. She can use her candles and the eye to get it out. Bring to the floor so it will be easier to do," the Earl said. Tyki nodded in agreement. The Earl clapped his hands twice, and all the Akuma disappeared except for a few. He slowly descended to the floor, and the people under him quickly moved out of the way. Tyki and Road followed his actions, and with a gesture from the Earl, Tyki forced Allena into a kneeling position, twisting one arm behind her back to keep her from moving. The exorcists moved forward to try and help, but before they knew it, sharp and pointy candle ends where ready to pierce their body. They stopped abruptly, glancing at each other with worry or anger shown in their eyes.

"Now Road, if you would," the Earl invited. Road stepped forward and began walking towards Allena, a candle ready to pierce at her command.

"STOP IT!" a strangled cry shattered the tension in the air. Allena could hear a faint sizzling sound as the candles were put out; and then running footsteps, coming for her. She turned her head in time to see Allen blown backwards into a wall by a slight movement of the Earl's hand. Not a minute later, sharp pain jerked her head back to face Road and her candle. Apparently, it had been Tyki who had tugged too harshly on her hair.

"There's no need for you to see things that don't concern you. You can just watch us take out your eye and destroy the Innocence within." He whispered to her. "Or don't tell me you like that boy, do you?" He added mockingly.

Allena smirked. "Well, a lot more than I would like _you_… _man._"

Tyki frowned slightly. "Anyways, Road, anytime you wan-" before he could finish, Road had already sent the candy forward and into Allena's eye. She screamed out in agony, at the pain in her head. She heard Road command in a faint voice, "Hook," and there was even more pain as the candle curved inside her eye. It was unbearable, yet she still screamed and yelled. The people at the side on watched, unable to help. Allen was still unconscious on the ground, now unaware of what was happening. It was eons that passed, until the eye finally came out with a slick popping sound. Tyki released Allena, and she crumpled on the floor, a hand clutching at the empty socket. There was blood slowly seeping through her fingers that dripped onto the already stained ground. The Noah and Akuma had vanished.

Komui quickly made his way towards her. "Allena! Allena, can you hear me? We're going to get you to the infirmary. The nurses have already taken all the others." Allena nodded slightly, not even taking in the words Komui had said to her. She felt someone lifting her up, and then gently plopping her into a stretcher. With her hand still on her eye, she saw through her right eye and saw complete white. She was already in the infirmary, lying on a bed. Lenalee and Lavi lay on either side of Allena, sleeping soundly with bandages covering their injuries.

One of the nurses came to Allena's bed with bandages in her hands. She smiled and said, "I'll get you fixed up right away. I'm going to have to add padding to your eye first, and once it's healed, you'll get an eye patch just like Lavi-san's. " She asked for Allena to hold out her arm, and she obeyed. But when the nurse's fingers grazed over Allena's wrist, Allena suddenly slapped her hand away and stood up. Forgetting that her legs were also injured, she fell to the ground. The nurse looked shocked for a moment, and then immediately went to help Allena, but was stopped by her screaming.

"Stop it! Don't touch me!" Her eyes were wild, like a crazed animal. "I'll do it myself." She got up with difficulty and snatched the bandages on the bed.

"But Allena-san, where are you going to go?" The nurse asked her.

Allena turned her head. "I don't know." She shuddered for a moment. "I don't know," she repeated. Then she left the infirmary.

Allena wandered in the empty hallways of the Order, using the wall for support. She walked endlessly, as if she was new to the building. After going around for minutes, she collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. _What am I going to do?_ She thought. _I don't even know where I am. Or do I? oh well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm fine for now. _Her eyes shut and she slept.

.._.._..

When she came to, Allena felt something on her left eye. It turned out that in the end, the nurse, or at least someone, had fixed up her wounds. She sat up in the bed she was in and was surprised to find herself in her own room. Allena turned to the table in the corner and saw cards and foods of all kinds piled neatly. She got up, wincing slightly as she did so, and went to the table. She picked up a card and read it. Without needing to look at who it was, she threw it back in the pile. It had read: _Dear Allena, I hope you get better soon! You probably already are since you're reading this. You had a fever at like 103 degrees Fahrenheit and we were so worried that you would die! Anyways, I got you some Mitarashi dango as a gift. (Actually, I got Jerry to make it for me) and if you don't feel like eating it or don't like it, you can always give it to me! Love, Allen Walker. _

_Che! He knows that I dislike sweet stuff like that, and yet he gives it to me! I'm going to beat him up so bad that he'll forget what this Mitarashi dango is! _Allena thought._ Anyways, how long have I been sleeping?_ She opened her door and walked out into the hallway. Through the window, she could see that it was dark outside, with the stars twinkling brightly at her. They seemed to be beckoning her to them; to go out and enjoy the now peaceful quiet. She obliged and went back into her room to change from the white gown she was in to her exorcist uniform. Closing the door silently behind her, she opened a hallway window. Jumping out from it, Allena swiftly activated her wings and flew to the rooftop.

Once she reached there, she lightly laid down, with her hands behind her head. When she was settled, she closed her eyes and let the wind flow through her hair and around her body. The breeze took her to heaven, to where her parents were, to where her mind was. But when she heard a panting sound coming from the side of the roof, she fell back down into reality. She instinctively lay her hand on her dagger, pretending to be asleep.

"Allena? Ah! There you are! It took forever looking for you!" Allena opened her eyes to see Allen smiling brightly at her.

"And what do you need me for? You want the Mitarashi dango, don't you?"

Allen shook his head. "No, but I'd still take them later! I was just wondering where you were, since you were asleep in bed for two days."

"Well, now you know. Just keep in mind that if you're going to talk to me the whole time, I won't hesitate to push you off this roof. I'm going to sleep here for now."

"What!? Here? Are you crazy or what? You might fall off!" Allen exclaimed, shocked.

"No, I won't. The only person who will be doing the falling is you, if ya don't shut up already!" When Allen didn't say anything more, Allena resumed her original position and closed her eyes again. Allen lay down beside her and they both slept. The wind whistled in their ears, bringing them into a peaceful bliss. The battle was over... for now.


End file.
